Een dagje strand!!
Een dagje strand Iedereen was al op. En iedereen was zich aan het klaar maken want vandaag gingen ze naar het strand. Misaki nam het eten en drinken. Momiji had het eten gemaakt en had ook zelfgemaakte muffins. Tsuki pakte de borden en ander servies dat van haar oma was geweest mee. En Myuu die waren we vergeten te vragen. We vertrokken, maar Misaki en Tsuki gingen eerst Myuu halen. Ze belde aan en wachtte, uiteindelijk deed Myuu open met een slaap kop en Misaki en Tsuki riepen "Hey, Myuu!! Ga je mee naar het strand?!" Myuu zei overtuigend, maar toch half slapen "Ok, Ik moet me eerst aankleden." (Ze was nog in pyjama) Myuu ging naar boven haar aankleden en Ze gingen even op de zetel zitten.Toen Myuu EINDELIJK klaar was, vertrokken we. OP HET STRAND.... Iedereen was er al en ze hadden alles al uitgepakt. Misaki sterfde van de honger, ging zitten en begon meteen te eten. Waarin Tsuki,Myuu en Myazakki meteen volgden. Toen ze klaar waren met eten gingen ze spelletjes spelen. Zoals: Balgooien, flesjedraaien (favoriete spel) Het was weer zo grappig bij flesjedraaien en toen zijn ze gaan zonnen. Na een tijdje kwamen er een stel jongens en meisjes die ze niet kenden voor ons staan en vroegen "Kunnen jullie surfen?" Misaki deed haar ogen open en keek ze aan en zei heel overtuigend "Tuurlijk! waarom?" De jongens en de meisjes keken ons aan en zeiden "Wel euh...Vandaag is er een surfwedstrijd en we hebben geen tegenstanders dit jaar, het enige wat jullie nu nog moeten doen is nog een paar mensen vinden die mee met jullie willen doen. Je moet minstens met tien mensen zijn." Misaki en Tsuki keken elkaar aan en zeiden "OK! wij doen mee!" waarop de meisje antwoordde "ok, tot starks!" Misaki en Tsuki gingen naar de andere en zeiden "Doen jullie ook mee!" Waarop Myuu vraagtekend antwoordde "Met wat?" "Wel euh... Er is een surfwedstrijd en we nemen het op tegen die meisjes en jongens want ze hebben geen tegenstanders" zei Misaki tevreden. "Wij doen ook mee!" Riep de rest "Wat leuk." Zei Misaki. Ze ging terug naar het andere groepje en zei "Ik heb mijn team, waar moeten we verzamelen?" Waarop één van de meisjes lachte en zei "Daar, bij de scheidsrechter, dan krijg je een naamkaartje die je dan op je pak moet plakken...Oh, ja je moet nog een pak gaan halen." Misaki keek nadenkend naar het meisje en vroeg "Waar haal je zo'n pakken? Dan kan ik er één voor heel mijn team gaan halen" Het meisje lachte en zei "Kom maar mee!" Dus Misaki volgde haar. Uitendelijk kwamen we bij een heel rare plek. Misaki wist dat ze ver weg was van haar team, maar toch ze had die pakken nodig. Ze kwamen aan bij een grote kast. Het meisje deed de kast voorzichtig open. Ze nam er tien pakken uit en gaf ze aan mij. "Zijn dat er genoeg?" Vroeg ze. Waarop Misaki lachend zei "Tuurlijk! Dankje." Het meisje bracht me helemaal terug naar het strand en zei "Tot Straks!" En ze liep weg. Misaki ging naar haar team en gooide naar iedereen een pak. Waarop iedereen raar keek en ze allemaal samen zeiden "Waarvoor is dat?" Misaki lachte en zei "Dat zijn de pakken die we nodig hebben voor de wedstrijd, Straks moeten we dus daar gaan staan bij de scheidsrechter met onze pakken aan en dan krijgen we een naamkaartje die we op ons pak moeten plakken." Iedereen keek Misaki aan en ze zeiden "OK!!!" Misaki lachte en zei "HOP, HOP, Pakken aan." Iedereen deed meteen zijn pak aan toen er opeens door de luidsprekers geroepen werdt "IEDEREEN DIE MEE WIL DOEN AAN DE SURFWEDSTRIJD, BINNEN TIEN BIJ DE SCHEIDSRECHTER VERZAMELEN MET JULLIE PAKKEN AAN." Misaki riep toen naar haar team "WE GAAN ZO BEGINNEN!!!" Opeens liep haar team op haar af. Tien minuten later stond het team van Misaki en het andere team bij de scheidsrechter, ze hadden allemaal hun naamkaartje al aan. Tijd om te beginnen. Ze begonnnen als eerste was Kureno, hij moest tegen een raar meisje. Ze had lang zwart haar en een te lange pony die voor haar ogen hing. "Go! Doe je best Kiro!" Zeiden de meisjes en jongens samen. Ik keek ze aan en moedigde het team aan om ook voor Kureno te roepen en iedereen deed mee, dus riepen we samen "GO!! KURENO!! Je kunt het!!" Kureno lachte en het begon het was echt spannend want het meisje kon het namelijk heel goed en dat had Kureno niet verwacht. Maar toch Kureno had het eerste punt gewonnen. De scheidsrechter riep door zijn microfoon "HET EERSTE PUNT IS VOOR TEAM MISAKI!!!!" Iedereen keek haar aan en zeiden "Team Misaki" Misaki keek en glimlachte breed toen was Miaski aan de beurt weer een punt binnen en zo ging het nog even door. Toen het einde nabij was lach ons laatste punt om te winnen in Momiji's handen want we stonden gelijk met vier, vier. We riepen heel luid "KOM OP MOMIJI, VERPEST HET NIET!!!!! JE KUNT HET ECHT!!!!!" Momiji keek naar zijn team en stak zijn duim op. Ze begonnen hij moest tegen een kleine jongen met orangje haar en een pony die net boven zijn wenkbrauwen kwam. Ze waren heel lang bezig. Toen opeens Momiji bijna van zijn plank viel. Misaki en de rest keken bezorgt, maar hij was niet gevallen. Hij was gewonnen. De scheidsrechter zei "Het beslissende punt is ook voor Team Misaki!!!" Iedereen was aan het juichen. Toen was het al bijna vijf uur, tijd om naar huis te gaan. Misaki ging naar de andere groep en ze zei "Fijn om tegen jullie te mogen strijdenn jullie waren echt goed!" Het team keek Misaki dankbaar aan en ze zeiden "Dankje kom je volgend jaar ook voor een nieuwe surfwedstrijd?" Misaki lachte en zei "Je kunt ons verwachtte. Misaki ging door. Iedereen was blij. Toen ze eindlijk terug thuis kwamen. Gaf Misaki de troffee een mooie plaats in het huis en zo gingen ze om de dag af te sluiten nog een beetje praten met elkaar op de kamers of een film kijken. Categorie:Gallerij